


fastidious & precise

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Paul Hollywood: Hell's Creature, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crowley tries a new hobby, fails at it, and gets revenge on those who encouraged him. A classic tale.





	fastidious & precise

A few years before the end of the world, Crowley had had a go at baking, as was the fashion of the time. He was not a natural at it, as he neither liked eating or nor making things to eat. However, he knew that Aziraphale did like to eat -- after all, he was endlessly fawning over some talented baker’s this-or-that or some delicious that-or-another.

So, why not something Crowley had made? 

Unfortunately, none of his attempts at baking were a success. Aziraphale tried his creations and lied to his face about how good they were, even as his mouth quavered in disgust. He did not even miracle out the taste of it -- that was the final insult. 

Now, Crowley had always been a vindictive creature. That show everyone liked? The one with the wonderful hosts and the wise judges and the lovely contestants? The one that encouraged people to bake even though they should _not _? Why not tweak it a little? Why not _improve it? Paul Hollywood was on board, of course, but he was already Hell’s creature.___

___So, Crowley did what he always did -- he might have been a shit baker, but when it came to creating human unhappiness, he was and always would remain, phenomenal._ _ _

___And in the end, it didn’t matter -- Aziraphale didn’t even own a television._ _ _


End file.
